


feelings

by freshroses



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshroses/pseuds/freshroses
Summary: Bora likes Minji and is oblivious to the fact it's mutual
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> lines in italic are bora's thoughts

Minji sat in the study area near Bora’s class waiting for the lesson to finish. They were neighbours and their schedules matched up so they would often go home together, unless one of them had other plans. Minji was scrolling through twitter when a hand appeared in front of her eyes. She looked up and saw Bora smiling down at her.

“Class finished?”

“Yeah just finished.”

Minji stood up and joined Bora to walk to the bus stop. They got outside and saw how hard it was raining, they both groaned as they hated the rain.

“I wore my nice shoes today,” Bora whined.

Minji chuckled and opened her umbrella, bringing Bora closer so she kept both of them dry. Bora held onto Minji’s arm as they chatted and occasionally hit Minji’s shoulder with her fist when a dad joke was told. Soon enough they arrived at the bus stop, still in each other’s warmth, they waited for the bus in silence.

Minji let Bora get on first then closed her umbrella before stepping on and tapping on her transport card. The bus was quite empty as it was not peak hour so their favourite seat was not taken. They liked sitting on the seats at the top of the steps as they didn’t have to stare at the back of some stranger’s head. Bora sat down first followed by Minji. She put her umbrella by her feet and scooted closer to Bora then put her head down on Bora’s shoulder.

“Are you tired?” Bora asked.

“A bit but I like your shoulder.”

“Just my shoulder?”

“No, I like other parts of you too.”

“Like what?”

“Your eyes, oh and I really like your lips.”

“Sounds like you want to kiss me.” joked Bora.

“You wish I did,” Minji snorted.

_Yes, I wish you did._

“By the way what did you guys do today?”

“Oh, just group work. I don’t really like this one though.”

“Why’s that?” Minji shifted in her seat.

“The people in my group, they’re… not really good to work with.”

“I’m guessing they don’t do any work.”

“Yeah and on top of that, they push all the hard tasks to me like I’m some robot who lives to solve their problems.”

“Can’t you tell the teacher about them?”

“I can but it’s too much of a hassle. Plus, there’s an individual mark and group evaluation at the end. I can just talk about it there.”

“I’m lucky all the people I’ve worked with contribute their part.”

Bora let out a deep sigh and hummed in response.

The rest of the ride back home was pretty quiet with the exception of the occasional ping from their phones from a notification. It was nearly time for them to get off but Minji was too comfortable to sit up. Bora tapped the top of her head lightly.

“Come on get up, my arm’s numb.”

Minji sat up with a pout and looked at Bora with her round bunny eyes. Minji knew this was Bora’s weakness but the girl didn’t want to admit it. She saw a faint red appear on the said girl’s cheeks and giggled as she got what she wanted.

They arrived at their stop and Minji got off first, opening her umbrella and waited for Bora to step off to cover her from the rain. Bora let out a hushed thank you and latched onto Minji’s arm again. Their houses were not too far from the bus stop which meant they would have to separate soon.

Another 5 minutes’ walk and they had arrived in front of their houses. Minji walked Bora to her front door so the girl didn’t have to run through the rain. She closed her umbrella and now they were facing each other, cheeks a bit red from the cold weather and maybe from something else. They stared at each other, both wanting to say something but their mouths stayed frozen. It was Minji who broke the silence.

“Thank you for letting me use your shoulder as a pillow,” Minji grinned.

“You’re probably going to get a sore neck later.”

“If I do, it was worth it.”

The red on Bora’s cheeks spreading ever so slightly as did Minji’s.

“See you tomorrow Bora.”

“Yeah see you.”

Bora watched Minji turn away to walk home then looked through her bag to find her keys. She heard some hurried steps and was surprised when she felt something warm on her cheek. By the time she looked up, Minji was already out under the rain again.

_Did she just kiss me?_

The warmth from Minji was slowly fading away and was replaced by another warmth in her heart that was quickly spreading. Bora entered her house and locked the door, slamming her back against it and sliding down onto the floor. She couldn’t stop her growing smile as she squeezed the life out of her backpack.

Minji was breathing hard as she walked down Bora’s pathway. The adrenaline from doing something so spontaneous made her heart beat extremely fast. She could still feel Bora’s soft cheek on her lips, the sound of Bora’s gasp still fresh in her mind. She had been wanting to do that for a long time but she never had the courage to. Everything about tonight seemed to set the mood perfectly for such act, maybe tomorrow she could ask her for a date.


End file.
